Echo
by LittleShadow3
Summary: Echo Arlert use to live a normal life, until the Colossal Titan broke through Wall Maria in 845 and Titans killed her mother, father and little sister. 4 years later Echo joins the military, even though she's just 14. She joins the Survey Corps. 2 year later Eren Yaeger, Misaka Ackerman and Armin Arlert join the Survey Corps. That's when this ship started to sink.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Have you ever found yourself standing on a tall wall and looked out towards the sun and all that lies before it? Imagine it if you have to but most times the land is very beautiful, no? Now try to imagine that you are standing on a wall that's 50 meters up from the ground, and look out from where you stand to the sun. Imagine all of what you would see. The very beauty of all the land-of everything you would see. All of what you would be able to see, all the land, all of the walls and beyond them. It's something few people get to view. Many people never will ever venture past these walls and only one group of people get to strictly leave.

The Scouting Legion, The Survey Corps, Wings of Freedom. There are many names for the single most uncorrupted branch of the military. They stand uncorrupted and fearless for one goal in all of their minds: "For the Glory of Humanity".

They are allowed outside of the walls to learn more about the kills that hunt us only to kill us-humanity. To research the very ones that continues to keep us within these walls for centuries and perhaps centuries to come. The creatures that mankind has come to name them 'Titans'. The story about the Titans is something I grew up hearing. Barely however, had I heard snips and patches of the stories through whispers, mutters and several times in curses but never did anyone ever sit me down and tell me the story straight. Until I was at least at the age of 6 when Grandfather sat me down and told me it.

We've all heard the story however, in some shape or form. They all tell the same tale, how 100 years ago titans appeared one day and nearly pushed mankind to extinction. Some have chosen forget the story and others have chose not to forget it. Many will forget chose to forgotten. Few shall not forget. I have not forgotten, I probably never will.

I never will forget, the thought of them will never leave my mind. Once I was fine with the idea, the story, the legend but no more. Everything I knew changed that day. Everything-nothing will ever be the same for me. Not until all of the titans are dead and gone, and humankind when takes back what is rightfully ours and what was stolen from us.

My name is Echo A. Arlert and I am 16. That's all you need to know to know about me personal. I'm in the military, that's also important, I guess. However most important fact about me that you will ever need to know about me is that I will hunt down every single titan that steps foot on this earth.

I swore on my life and on my heart that I would stand and watch all the titans die without a single piece of mercy stabbed into my heart.

I will fight for the fate of humanity until the very end of my days, and oh I will last long. I will protect the ones I love and I will kill all of the titans. Until the last one falls I will fight and stand on my own two feet with my head and sword held high.

Cross my heart and hope to die, I will fight, I will survive until the very end. I will live and fight.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The year was 845. I was 13 at the time and I lived in Wall Maria in District Shiganshina with my family when the titans broke through the walls for the first time in 100 years. It happened during the time when I would normally at the market.

When I first awoke that morning everything was fine. I went about my business in a usual fashion and was sent to the market to get some bread, a fish or two and some fabric for new cloths for Bella, my little sister. I was just going to pay the man three coins when everything got quiet. Have you ever heard the metaphor that 'so quiet you could hear a pin drop'? That sentence explained the situation completely.

At first I didn't understand why it was so quiet. I look where everyone was looking, that's when I saw it. I saw it all: all the steam, the hand gripping the wall, and finally the head a titan. It was taller than the walls. It looked as if a human had been scraped of all skin but the muscles remained. It brought back its foot and kicked a bolder 17-15 meter high hole through the wall.

That's when people started running and screaming but I just stood there for another minute and watched the titan, the one that made the hole. I predicted afterwards that it was 60-70 meters at least, probably 60 meters. He stood there, still steaming and just standing. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't and I just stood and watched him disappear, just like that. Then I turned and ran, as titans started roaming the streets I ran home. I had to go home, quickly to see if my family was still alive.

I passed my cousin as I ran. I glanced at him for a minute before I ran past him. He was getting a Stationary Guard named Hannes, who happened to be in debt to my friend, Eren, dad. I passed both of them at full speed, running to get to my house. Silently I prayed inside of my head that my family would be alright. Everyone would be fine. Was I right? No. Of course I wasn't right. Everyone was dead.

When I arrived at my house, it had already crumbled and both Mother and Father were already eaten. Bella was dead as well or she was dying-I couldn't tell. I sat near her body and cried. She had died from the house crumpling and probably brain damage-not titans. She'd be eaten soon enough however. Instincts were telling me I couldn't stay for long, and I didn't. However I did something to make sure I'd never forget my family-like I ever would so easily. Years ago when Bella was very small I got her a light yellow ribbon to tie her hair up. Unfortunately though, her hair always stayed short but she would put it in her hair anyway, and even on her dead cold body she still wore it. I hated myself for taking it from her, even if she was dead but I took it and tucked it in my pocket.

Then I ran.

I knew about titans, unlike most I had study whatever books where written on them and I knew that if just one noticed me; I would be done for. My legs and any humans' legs would never outrun a titan. I forced myself to pace my speed. I slowed down and forced myself to walk. I still walked quickly, but walking and using all the shortcuts I knew but that was enough. While I walked Hannes passed me, carrying two people I knew named Eren and Mikasa running as if hell was after them. I don't blame him. Getting killed by a titan was in a way for us worse than going to hell.

Armin should be at the docks. Let Armin be at the docks. Excuse me if I sounded desperate but I had just lost my family and he was the last I had left. I heard screams all around me, crying and wails, I heard one guy priest guy preaching from some book but he got eaten. I hit the docks to find that was chaos.

I don't even know how I got on the boat but I found myself right next to Armin and Grandfather. They were alive and that was all that mattered. So I just sat there next to them, silently. Silence stretched in between the three of us until Armin tried to call out to Eren and Mikasa, Grandfather held him back, with a quiet response telling him to back off after seeing their faces. Then the boats left the docks. I hummed a song that mother use to sing, remembering the words exactly, to calm myself even though I looked calm, my feelings were screaming to be let out. It worked, and every feeling stayed inside. Everyone else was panicking or crying or having a mental break down. I wasn't going to allow myself to be like them.

The boats landed at the docks in Wall Rose and we were assigned to a room with Mikasa and Eren and Grandfather and some off people who were also refuges. We also got a couple loafs of bread. I silently watched with Armin as Mikasa force feed Eren. Needless to say Armin and I eat quietly without much fuss. A couple days later Grandfather was sent back to Wall Maria to try and gain it back. We got his hat a month later. I let Armin wear it while he grieved but I got it when we were at that memorial ceremony they held for all who died. Every refuge left alive attended.

One day, after Grandfather's funeral, I found Armin braiding my hair using the very ribbon my sister use to wear in her hair. I let him do it just because I just woke up and found him doing it. He probably got bored or something. After getting dressed Armin and I watched Eren and Mikasa argue about the whole military/Survey Corps situation when an idea struck me.

"Guys, Guys, GUYS!" I yelled and waves, something I never did, trying to get their attention. "What?" I finally got them to looked at me. "I'm 13. I'll join the military before you guys." I announce my idea with a hint of hope in my voice, "What! No way, Echo!" Eren looked furious at my idea, Mikasa as emotionless as ever and Armin looked worried. How pleasant.

"I'll wait for you guys there." I stood up and stretched as if I hadn't heard Eren at all. "A-Are you sure?" Armin stuttered out and looked at me, worried or scared out of his mind. Of losing me, I wanted to believe. I guessed he was a bit reluctant to lose the last family he had, right after Grandfather. "Yeah Armin, I'll be fine." I reassured him. I flicked my braid and walked out of the room. "See you guys there." I called as I left.

I suppose, that's when my courage kicked in and my determination to fight kicked in as well. I realized after I signed my name on the recruit sheet, that Eren and I weren't too different. We both wanted to fight, and we both probably were going to join the Survey Legions. Until they were all gone and dead and humanity had its land back we would fight.

This could actually, work out.

Maybe.


End file.
